How Long?
by Novaxao
Summary: A Daikeru one-shot. Takeru invites Daisuke over for the night.


Nova: Aloha!

Jayden: Huh? Are you Hawaiian?

Nova: I don't own Digimon!

Jayden: Nani?

Jaxomon: Jayden it's the disclaimer!

Jayden: Oh…

Nova: This is a Daikeru so BoyxBoy.

Jayden: Daikeru? So it's a fanfiction...Nova come here!

Jaxomon: Uhh...Enjoy.

* * *

Daisuke was walking home from soccer practice with Chibimon in his bag.

"Daisuke-Kun!" Daisuke and Chibimon turned to see Takeru waving at them with Patamon sitting on his head.

"Oh, Takeru what are you doing out here?" Daisuke asked running up to him.

"Patamon!" Chibimon jumped out of Daisuke's bag towards Patamon.

"Uh-oh" was all Patamon said before Chibimon knocked him off his perch. "Why do you do this every time…" Chibimon smiled in response

"Basketball practice ended late." Takeru shrugged "So you doing anything tonight?"

'Huh that's weird' Daisuke thought. Sure they were better friends after defeating BelialVamdemon but they never did anything just as the two of them. "Nothing why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see if you wanted to stay the night at mine, mom's not going to be there so."

"Alright." Daisuke agreed

"Great! Race you Daisuke-Kun!" Takeru said already running to his apartment.

"Oi! Takeru!" Daisuke said running after him leaving the two Digimon who were still wresting.

"Patamon?" Chibimon asked

"Yeah?"

"I think they left us."

"Huh! They di- what are you doing?" Patamon asked as Chibimon jumped on his back.

"Giddy up horsey!" Chibimon laughed

"Im not a horse…" Patamon said

"You are when you Armor-Evolve."

"No that's a Pegasus…"

"Same difference. Now go before we lose them." Chibimon said hitting Patamon's backside

"Chibimon!" Patamon shouted

"Hurry up!"

"Fine." Patamon huffed before flying to catch up to the two boys.

* * *

The two boys were playing video games while eating snacks. Their two Digimon were wrestling over a piece of chocolate.

"Why are you two fighting over one piece you know their more right?" Takeru asked

"But I saw this first and he took it!" Both Digimon shouted at the same time.

"Takeru! Focus on the game you're going to make me lose!" Daisuke shouted

"Fine Dasiuke-Kun." After the game ended Daisuke went to the bathroom

"Takeru?" Patamon asked with Chibimon lying on his back eating the piece of chocolate, Patamon gave up after 10 minutes

"Yeah, Patamon?"

"When are you going to tell him?" Takeru instantly turned red

"Tell who?" Chibimon asked, "And what happened to your face?"

"He needs to tell Daisuke something," Patamon said

"Oh What?" Chibimon asked

"He has feelings for Daisuke." Patamon said

"Ooooo!" Chibimon gasped

'Who knew Digimon loved gossip?' Takeru thought

"I know so weird they were always fighting in the Digital world." Patamon said

"Maybe that's how humans show feelings?" Chibimon suggested

"Hey let's ask him!" Patamon turned to Takeru, who they forgot was in there. "When did you start to like him?"

"Well...for a while during our adventures. I never knew what it was until I saved me from BelialVamdemon's illusions." Takeru said recalling the memory.

"Wow really?" Takeru jumped at the voice.

"Dai-Daisuke-Kun?" Takeru gasped "How much did you here?" Daisuke walked over to Takeru.

"Enough…" Daisuke leaned close to Takeru's ear. "...I'm glad you feel the same."

"Wha-" Takeru didn't get the rest out as Daisuke planted his lips on to Takeru's. The blonde had his eyes wide open before relaxing into the kiss. Patamon and Chibimon stared in wonder.

"Is that a game?" Chibimon asked Patamon

"How should I know?"

"You've been in the human world longer than me. You elders should know more."

"I haven't been in the human world that much longer than you."

"Hmm...maybe there searching for food?" Chibimon suggested

"No...that doesn't make sense." Patamon shook his head

"Hey! Maybe it is a game!"

"I guess…"

"Hey let's try!" Chibimon smiled at Patamon

"What?" Before Patamon could answer Chibimon jumped on to Patamon placing his lips on his friend.

Takeru and Daisuke ended their kiss when they needed air.

"How long?" Takeru asked Daisuke.

"A while...can't really say when though." Daisuke said before the two turned to their Digimon who just ended the "game"

Chibimon fell next to Patamon

"What's the point of that game?" Chibimon asked

"I don't know." Patamon said

Takeru and Daisuke laughed

"Hey what's funny?" The two Digimon asked

"You." Daisuke said, "What you two just did isn't a game."

"Then what is it?" The two Digimon asked with confused faces

"That's kissing. Two people do that when they are in love." Takeru said.

"WHAT?!" The two Digimon shouted before jumping away from each other. "Were not in love!"

Takeru and Daisuke both laughed at there Digimon who stared at each other with red faces.

"It's your fault! You're the one who jumped on me!" Patamon shouted

"No, it's yours! You're supposed to be the one who stops me!" Chibimon shouted

"Im not your Guardian Angel!"

"You're supposed to be!" Chibimon shouted before lunging at Patamon getting into another wrestling match.

"Reminds me of how we used to fight." Takeru said

"Yeah. How bout' we bring back old times?" Daisuke said before lunging at Takeru

"What? Oi! Daisuke-Kun!" Takeru shouted

* * *

Nova: And that's it!

Patamon and Chibimon: Why'd you make us kiss!?

Nova: Because…

Patamon and Chibimon: That's not an answer!

Jaxomon: I thought it was cute.

Patamon: Get out of here Jaxomon! This better not be one of your pranks.

Jayden: No… I told Nova-Kun to make a PataVee moment!

Jayden runs off giggling

Patamon and Chibimon: Get back here!

Nova: Please review! And have a nice day!


End file.
